Sandi Was Here
by Ms. Robin Sena
Summary: Yet another spoof of the Kilroy Was Here concept by Styx in which Sandi breaks from jail to thwart the evil Dr. Brittany Taylor's BBB, bent on wiping out all fashion.


Sandi Was Here

by Robin Sena

Based on the short film intro and the storyline concept for Kilroy Was Here, created by Dennis Acan De Young

Remember: Daria, Kilroy Was Here and Rumble Roses remain the respective trade marks of MTV, Viacom,  
>Buddies Inc. &amp; Konami. All Rights Reserved.<p>

First things first...the cast conversion:

Sandi Griffin as Robert Orin Charles Kilroy Quinn Morgendorffer as Jonathan Chance Stacy Rowe as Vinnie The Battalion for Brittany's Bimboness (BBB)  
>as The Majority for Musical Morality (MMM)<br>Tiffany Blum Deckler as one of the convicts Brittany Taylor as Dr. Righteous Linda Griffin as Col. Hyde Janet Barch as Lt. Vanish Angela Li as the Roboto a n d Samantha Morris as the murdered MMM protester Fine with that? Let's carry on...

Somewhere, in the core of a city known as Lawndale, California,  
>crowds were shouting in a chant, "No more fashion! No more fashion!<br>No more fashion! No more fashion!" whilst others were chanting, "Taylor!  
>Taylor! Taylor! Taylor!" in homage of Dr. Brittany Taylor, founder and head of the Battalion for Brittany's Bimboness (BBB), an organisation bent on wiping out all fashion, makeup and all prissy posh things typical with teens, in an effort to conform with a new way of life the BBB was enforcing-all things cheerleader and jock sports, as the pundits called it.<p>

In a dim lit courtroom, a judge glowered down on one Alessandra (Sandi) Griffin, who was in jail togs, and said, "Alessandra Imogene Griffin, you have been found guilty of aflagrantly violating Code 672, which outlaws all things stylish, popular and fashion, not to mention the fact you've also been found guilty for the murder of BBB officer and part time protester Samantha Morris; as such, we sentence you to life in jail and maxinum rehab onboard one of our prison ships."

And with that, Sandi was escorted by two Libotos, Asian faced cyborgs designed and built for labor and such that had once been done by humans. But what hurt Sandi the worst was (a), her mother, who she had looked up to for years, had a month before,  
>defected to the BBB and worse still, got rid of all her fashions and makeup, and (b),<br>the BBB's minions wasted no time in closing down all the beauty boutiques, all the Cashman's stores and shopping malls that catered to fashion, arresting every fashion girl on sight, and worst of all, succeded in closing down the whole Waif empire for good...when that happened, her good friend Quinn Morgendorffer and Stacy Rowe ran off, vanishing without a trace...all because the BBB persuaded Congress in passing Code 672.

In the center square of Lawndale, crowds were chanting "Taylor! Taylor! Taylor!  
>Taylor!" as they gave to the BBB's stormtroopers, supervised by Col. Linda Griffin and her right hand woman Lt. Janet Barch, all the fashions and makeup of the world, before those cruel minions tossed them into a huge bonfire; high above, came out of nowhere, a giant projected hologram of Dr. Taylor's face, her voice coming from some hidden source.<p>

"People, jock fans and all cheerleaders worldwide," the image spoke,"I see a future...a future without all the prissy fashions, fashion freaks, makeup and beauty nuts making trouble for our fellow jocks and cheerleaders. So to all you dissident popular fashion and make up freaks, a warning, in the immortal words of Rebecca 'Becky' Welsh of Rumble Roses fame: one, two, you're all through! We'll burn all fashion till we've eredicated all the fashion disease that people like Calvin Klein spawned in the world." After that, the image vanished.

However, near a fence, a yard or so from the rally, spray painting a poster of Dr. Taylor with glow in the dark paint, in a runic pattern, were the leaders of an underground movent dedicated to bring back fashion and all things popular, searching out new members to one day bring down Dr. Taylor and her BBB once they had a strong enough quota of members-and Quinn Morgendorffer and Stacy Rowe were their names.

"Make it quick, huh?" said a fearful Stacy, who was glancing back now and then at the rally and the BBB's thugs. "We'll be in a fix if we're discovered."

"Take it easy, Stacy," said Quinn, "it's Fashion Code; Sandi invented it when fashion went underground so we'll start it back up again."

"Sandi...," said Stacy. "Did she truly kill Ms. Morris?"

"We'll know for sure," said Quinn, who just finished painting. "But I got a feeling all that was a setup for Sandi, to frame her. And believe me, we'll make sure her sacrifice wasn't in vain."

Just then, the girls were hit with a spotlight belonging to a spy probe, and an alarm klaxon sounding someplace and the crowd, spotting them, took to shouting, "Fashion freaks! Free thinkers! Makeup lovers! Get them!"

At that, Quinn and Stacy ran off, down an alley, reaching a manhole, climbing into it, and ran down a brick lined tunnel.

"That does it!" wailed Stacy. "Now that they know what we look like, we'll be tracked down for sure, our bases will be raided and we'll all be horsewhipped-throughly horsewhipped!"

"Not if we burrow underground," said Quinn. "There's places that not even the BBB knows of,  
>so we'll hide there. There's even an abandoned offshore oil drilling rig we can hide out, but for now, let's head for the BBB's main broadcasting station for one special task."<p>

Inside the bowels of the prison ship's dining section, Sandi, in her jail issue black uniform, which she went, "Ew," at that now and then, went with the other or so fashion misfits and seated themselves at several tables for the usual ritual meal, with countless Libotos standing guard everywhere on board.  
>The never slept, never made a mistake and were smart, ensuring that there would never be a chance of anything and anyone trying to save her and her fellow fashionable comrades in arms. So far, Dr. Taylor's brainwashing methods of using her network's broadcasts for their mind control sessions had yet to break Sandi's will, but for how long would it be till she succumbed? So far, one day prior to her arrest and betrayal,<br>she had entrusted a copy of the key to the Fashion Code to Quinn, in the hopes even she couldn't make a fashion faux pas.

Right now, one of the Libotos spoke up via public address system, its voice sounding through the cheerleader decorated dining chamber: "Attention, we, your ever helpful Libotos will now serve you your evening meal of Dr. Taylor's Granola Health Bar; like your health bar breakfast, brunch and lunch, it's been graciously supplied by Dr. Taylor and the Battalion for Brittany's Bimboness. Thank you."

One by one, each of the pantsuited Libotos gave each of the convicts a box containing a single granola bar; staring at it,  
>Sandi distraughtly tossed it aside, moaning, "What I wouldn't give for a low-fat, cheeseless, tofu faux-pepperoni pizza right now..."<p>

Just then, one of the Libotos came to where Sandi was, bowed and said, "I have been instructed to inform you that you've been lacking in your cheerleader splits and cheers. You're scheduled for cheerleader squad practise at 1600 hours to-morrow.  
>Please confirm and conform."<p>

Standing up, a frowning Sandi said in her shallow way, "Oh sure, I can conform. But if I conformed or confirmed, I'd be a scramble brained bimbo with pigtails."

Hearing that, the other fashionable convicts perked up at the humourous statement and started giggling.

"Please repeat," said the Liboto.

"So sorry, repetition is not possible," said Sandi in a mock Asian accent. "Play with your tithes elsewhere," then mimicked the standard Liboto bow, causing the Liboto to walk off...however not content with the insult, Sandi walked behind the Liboto, mocking its movments-  
>until it turned 'round and tasered Sandi, causing the other convicts to riot and throw their health bars at the other Libotos, Sandi's cellmate Tiffany Blum Deckler saying, "Hey, Liboto, your mother was a Toyota-a fancy one at that."<p>

The riot went on and on, but not for long, when a Liboto's voice came on the PA ominously:  
>"Attention, there's a riot in the Dining Area. Gas, please."<p>

No sooner were those words uttered, several vents opened, spraying throughout the chamber, knockout gas, causing all the convicts to doze off in an instant; realising what had just happened, Sandi had gave up hope for freedom, now that the BBB had the upper hand...or had they...?

Heaving upward a section of the steely floor, Quinn emerged into the nerve centre of Dr. Taylor's satellite nework, with screens at intervals along the conduit lined walls. With Stacy in tow, carring a bag of tools and a Hewlett Packard laptop computer, they sneaked throught the dimlit hallway.

Elsewhere, back on the ship, a recovered Sandi and her fellow fashionistas were in another chamber, lined with several plasma screens all broadcasting the visage of Dr. Taylor as part of the routine mind control sessions, with several of the BBB's officers, in addition to the Libotos standing guard.

"Even now," Taylor was saying, "we've been rehabilitating these fashionistas in our prison ships and hospitals, to save the furutre of bimboism and cheer-cheerleading, that is."

Arrivng at a panel, Stacy and Quinn used their tools to open the said panel; above it was one of the screens, on which Dr. Taylor said, "Can we change these prissy makeup idiots, fashionistas and dressy divas? I believe we can. So dedicate your life to burning down all that is prissy and fashionable till that misbegotten genre is history like The Roman Empire-or something like that. Soon the only fashion that is allowed will be blue and yellow cheerleader outfits."

"She's on every channel," said Stacy. "Let's stick the plug here and broadcast our word everywhere for the whole darn world-we got you now,  
>you bimbo bastard."<p>

"Here's the best spot here," said Quinn. "OK, it's in...hit play...now!"

"Roger!" said Stacy who worked her computer, which along with a mike plugged into, was now patched into the BBB's network...and at once,  
>Taylor's broadcast was replced by a video of Sandi and her fellow fashion drones walking down the runway of The Miss Continents Of The World Fashion Show...<p>

...indeed, the instant Dr. Taylor's face changed to that fashion show, everyone was taken by surprise, Tiffany saying, "Son of a eyeliner brush, look at that...!"

Seeing herself wearing an elegant Versace evening dress, waliking down the runway below the sign reading SPONSORED BY WAIF, Sandi knew it was her taking part in that show years ago, long before the BBB made their move with Code 672.

"Let's go," said Stacy

Picking up the mike, Quinn spoke into it, "You can't stop all things fashionable and popular, you bimbo! It's me, Quinn, Quinn Morgendorffer! Long live fashion!" After that, she and Stacy unhooked the computer and took off down the hallway.

Even as all the other convicts and the guards and Libotos were astounded as to how that hack job happened, Sandi, trying to keep a stright face to hide her surprise, muttered, "Quinn..." Realising that hope had finally come, she began to plan her escape in secret...

Once safe in her cell, Sandi rummaged under her bed and came up with a stolen Liboto manual, then searched through the pages until she came across the section titled WHAT NOT TO DO TO YOUR LIBOTO. After a quick study of what its contents were, she hid it back uder her bed...before a Liboto came by, opened the barred door, entered, bowed before Sandi and said, "I've been instructed to inforn you that your heinous actions in the banquet hall to-night resulted in you getting penalised from your rec period. Your disciplinary session will be at 0900 hours to-morrow. That is your formal notice, Sandi."

"Liboto," said Sandi, "your words, they're badly confusing to me and have no meaning. You're in unpopular error."

"No devience, Sandi," warned the Liboto.

"But your error light is flashing," said Sandi.

"I have an error light?" asked the Liboto.

"Didn't you know you got an error light?" said Sandi. "Just see for yourself in the mirror here."

So whilst the Liboto stared in the mirror, Sandi pulled from her pocket, her perfume dispenser known as The Perfuminator and sprayed a heavy dose of her perfume onto the Liboto's head, seeping through the gaps, shorting out the circuits, resulting in one shorted out smoking Liboto, who fell to the floor.

"Sometimes," said Sandi, "It pays to use that cheap stale perfume."

Safely disguised on the uniform and shell head of the Liboto, Sandi mimicked the moves to a tee, climbing up a ladder to the ship's topside hatch, then sneaking alongside its surface, hiding from the tracking drones and their spotlights till she reached another hatch that led to one of the main hatches where a platoon of Libotos earmarked for offloading for repairs were waiting; long after the ship docked and the main hatch opened, the two groups of Libotos did their exchange, unaware a disguised Sandi was in their ranks. Then, long after the platoon was far past the harbour buildings, Sandi slipped away into many alleys, walking like a Liboto...

Once deep in the streets of Long Beach, Sandi was passing by an appliance store, when one of the BBB newcasters came on one of the big high definition screens, saying, "We interrupt our normally scheduled programming to bring you a important report: the notorious Sandi Griffin broke out from the prison ship in the Pacific Ocean and vanished without a trace at Long Beach. Therefore use of excessive force on Miss Griffin is authorised, as she may be armed and dangerous."

Arriving at yet another alley, Sandi found a half full can of glowing paint, so she used it to spray several Fashion Codes on some Dr. Taylor posters and billboards, hoping that Quinn would see them, decode them and understand them before the BBB got wise.

Thankfully, Quinn, along with Stacy, were doing just that, for they were on the roof of an apartment building, when Stacy, looking through a spyglass,  
>spotted something and said, "Quinn...I just found something," then handed the spy glass to Quinn, who looked through it and said, "It's The Fashion Code, all right...says Sandi not only broke out, but wants me and you to meet her at the least likely place the BBB would step foot in..."<p>

"The old Spectrum Theatre in Lawndale," said Stacy. "I knew those BBB devils couldn't build a jail that could hold Sandi."

Once an old theatre for live performances, as well as the last fashion show Sandi ever did one fateful night, The Spectrum Theatre was now the site for Dr. Taylor's Museam Of Fashion Pathology, but because of the controversy it caused, it now had a restraining wall in front of the entrance, even so, it didn't stop Quinn and Stacy from climbing over it, before they stood before the entrance doors.

"Quinn," said a fearful Stacy, her face paling, "we can't mess in there, it belongs to the woman."

"Darn straight," said Quinn, "but it's where Sandi said to meet. You read the code, remember?"

"All the same," said Stacy, "I'll stand guard here, and if I see any BBB grunts come here, I'll call out 'Swordfish.'"

"What a baby," muttered Quinn. "Don't fail me now then."

Entering the building, Quinn was in a dim lit hallway; at one end was a red neon sign reading DR. TAYLOR'S MUSEUM OF FASHION PATHOLOGY.  
>After that was a right hand passage that led to the interior of the museam, which depicted several cyborgs of many fashion designers, prissy teen idols, divas and supermodels till at last, up ahead was the main attraction: a huge stage with a blue neon across the front of the stage in Stop font reading, SANDI KILLS. On the stage was a reproduction of the fashion runway where Sandi took part in the last fashion show before the BBB's stormtroopers raided the theatre. In the centre of the runway, in the stylish Halston evening gown, was a cyborg Sandi, who was swinging a champagne bottle on the head of BBB officer Samantha Morris, who stepped foward and said, "Stop right there!" then yelling out, "AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" when the cyborg Sandi hit her on the head, before falling down, then getting up, the two 'borgs repeating the sequence over and over...and that was when Dr. Taylor's voice came on a PA speaker system, saying, "What you see here is our main event, which depicts the violent end of fashion, makeup, teen idols and prissy girls; on the night Code 672 was passed, Sandi Griffin, after flagrantly violating Code 672, murdered our most loyal officer, Samantha Morris, who was a great gym teacher, resulting in Miss Griffin's incarceration for life."<p>

Seeing and hearing the dogma ridden spiel, Quinn came to a boil, then ran up onto the stage, and grabbed the champagne bottle, tearng off the mecha arm in the process, causing a short and everything shutting down-and that was when she spotted the last thing she'd hoped to meet...a Liboto, who was approaching her...until it spoke, "Quinn..."

At first, Quinn froze, the bottle and arm in her hand, poised like a club-until the Liboto reached up and removed its head, revealing the comely face of her old friend, the one and only Sandi Griffin...

"Sandi...," breathed Quinn, tears of joy on her face.

"Quinn...," wept Sandi before she and Quinn held each other, crying their eyes out.

"Oh, Quinn, I missed you so much!" sobbed Sandi.

"Oh, Sandi," wept Quinn, " I missed you, too! Now I know my hack job in that broadcast worked."

"What do you think inspired me to make my escape?" said Sandi, who was drying her tears. "At least you remembered how to use The Fashion Code. You don't know what misery is after you've spent five years on a jail ship! Ever eat a Granola Health Bar? EWWWWWW... And how unfashionable can their staff, along with those greedy Libotos get?"

"Don't you worry 'bout a thing," said Quinn grimly. "We're getting sick and tired of dictators and bimbos like Dr. Taylor, Lt. Barch, Col. Griffin and their lot, and you can just bet you bottom credit we're going to pin Dr. Taylor's rah rah hide, along with her pom poms to the wall so hard not even a crowbar can remove her from it."

Holding up a hand, Sandi said cautiously, "Just a minute, QU-INN...if you plan to take on Dr. Taylor and her lot like that, you'd best be prepared, on account of she don't play favourites-something I learned the hard way during my unfashionable incarceration." Then settling down on the stage next to Quinn, she sighed, "How many years was it since before and after that Code 672 was passed? And how long was it since I was framed and arrested? It seems like only last night when it all happened..."

"Which reminds me," said Quinn. "I should know better, but did you truly murder Officer Morris?"

"Absolutly NOT!" charged Sandi, almost crying. "That bimbo bastard known as Taylor murdered Morris, because she was a bore and to set me up, knowing with my fashionable fame, I was a threat to her plans then framed me for the deed, resulting in my getting arrested. As such, I was gone for so long, just for some crimes I didn't commit. Even now, I still remember it, as if took place last night..."

January, the night of the big fashion show at the Spectrum, which was sponsored by Waif; despite the looming fear of the BBB pressuring Congress to pass Code 672, the show went on anyway, Sandi, in her Halston evening gown, a bottle of champagne in one hand parading down the runway with her fellow fashion models to a packed house, with not a care at all...that is, until the house lights came on, and the BBB's troops marched in and stormed the stage, led by Dr. Taylor and Officer Morris.

"It's all over, Ms. Griffin," stated Taylor in a hateful way. "Code 672 was just passed which means you and your fashionistas will be finished, here and now! BWAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!" At that moment, Taylor gestured for her troops to block the view of the audience.

"You can't do that!" said Sandi hotly. "The Fashion Club is the most strongest force in the fashion universe!"

"It's all over, Sandi," said Morris. "We have orders from Dr. Taylor to arrest you. We gave you a warning and you violated it."

But even as Morris was admonishing Sandi, Taylor had snatched the champagne bottle from Sandi's hand and hit Morris on the head,  
>and at the same time, sticking the broken bottle neck back in Sandi's hand, then gesturing for her troops to step back and said, "EEP!<br>Look! Sandi just murdered my loyal Officer Morris!"

What happened next was a wild mish mash melee that got even wilder when many of the fashion divas, Sandi included, were arrested by the BBB's shock troops, resulting in pandemonium...

"...so I was framed," wept Sandi, "and convicted before I was setenced to life with no parole for Morris' murder. And during my time in jail, that devil cheer girl Taylor and her BBB buddies got off scot free and were hailed as heroes and heroines. Even worse, Even now, the BBB grew with their evil rule, and now they're even bigger than all the goverments of the world!" She stifled a sob and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"So it's over?" said Quinn. "Taylor thinks she's won? I hope not!"

"Which is why it's not over yet," said a calmed down Sandi. "You've been spreading The Fashion Code, picking up where I left off, seeking out new members to join our cause for fashion, makeup, posh teen girls and all things popular. And now that I am free, we'll get new members and help bring back Waif to its original glory, after all, it's not the fashion in question, it's the freedom of expression. That Dr. Taylor declared war when she had Code 672 passed. And she declared war when she framed me, resulting in my arrest. And she And she declared war when she wiped out Waif, Cashman's and J.J. Jeeters. And she and her BBB declared war when they replaced all the salads and low-fat, cheeseless, tofu faux-pepperoni pizzas with Granola Health bars. And they declared war when they wiped out all things fashion, makeup and all things teenage girl with jock and cheerleader junk. So like it or not, we're at war. And there's other ways to fight a war. Will you help me?"

"You better believe I will!" chirped Quinn.

"Likewise for me!" said an ecstatic Stacy, who had just entered.

"Stacy!" said Sandi, who was crying and running to her, and now sweeping her up in a hug. "You came too!"

"I missed you!" wept Stacy.

After the girls had calmed, Sandi proclaimed, "Just don't you worry 'bout a thing because when the time is right, when we're bigger and stronger,  
>we'll clear my name and restore Waif and all things fashion back to what it was..."<p>

"...and stop the BBB in its tracks, one way or another, then free all the captives in their jails...," said Stacy.

"...and put that Dr. Taylor away once and for all and make her pay for her crimes...," said Quinn.

"...and we'll get her good," said Sandi, who got up, as did Quinn, their spirits, along with that of Stacy's, on high.

"In that case," said Quinn, who handed Sandi the mech arm with the champagne bottle, "long live fashion."

Taking the bottle, Sandi hurled it at poster of Dr, Taylor nearby; it and the glass framed poster shattered on impact...  
>after that, a new chapter unfolded...<p>

TIS THE END OF YE TALE


End file.
